Light of the Azure
by lulufangirl
Summary: Darkness falls as the threat of the Earthbound Immortals puts both souls of humans and spirits in danger. The Spellcasters beseech one of their most forgotten to battle the darkness. However, trouble isn't only brewing in the Human World. A growing disparity between the spirits is causing uneasy tension. Will the Dominion of the Beasts overcome this trial or will they perish?
1. Chapter 1

**Light of the Azure**

Prologue

_She walked with elegance, her bare feet gently embracing the moist grass. Her toes curved with every step. The breeze was cool and refreshing. The rain had finished. The once raging thunder storm gave way to a rainbow, curved over the mountain pass. The clouds began to disperse as the sun's rays gleamed through. The woman slowly stepped into their domain and away from the rustling trees. The white dragons welcomed her; they raised their heads in acknowledgment but they didn't move. They stayed nestled around a new hatchling. It was the birth of a new dragon._

Chapter 1

"Master! I'm coming with you! I want to see her too!" She yelled out chasing after him through the elongated corridor. Her steps echoed loudly as she chased him. It was a long hallway with an elevated ceiling. Only the most prestigious of the Spellcasters could enter and walk through its walls with ease. This particular passage, however, consisted of the colors of a deep sanguine red and the darkest shade of black. It was dimly lit by magic orbs that emitted light of red. The orbs would only change in color and intensity in times of emergency. There were antique decorations and spells written on the walls. These spells helped communicate with other Spellcasters in their Citadel. _Endymion_ had been elected as the Governor of the Citadel for his mastery of the dark arts. However, the Spellcasters' Citadel was in no shortage of superb magic users. The elders of the Citadel were an integral role in the function of their society. For generations, they've been giving advice, especially of times of great peril befalling the human world. They also made certain that no lone Spellcaster would surpass his or her boundary and threaten the peace of their world and the human world. After all, it was the duty of the Spellcasters to maintain peace between the two realms.

"Mana, you must practice your magic. You can't miss your training," his voice was deep but stern. "A good Magician never misses her training," he smiled as he wiggled his right index finger. She looked annoyed.

"Come on, Master, one day couldn't hurt! And you're going to visit _her_, right? I want to see her, too! It'll only be a short while and I won't be a bother!" She pestered on. She looked at him with wide pleading eyes. He sighed as he reluctantly gave in.

"Good grief. Alright, fine. You can come."

"Yay!" she jumped up in joy. He smiled with his hand brushing his bangs back.

"At least, that part of you hasn't changed." She grinned at him.

The Maiden hummed to herself as she walked to the center of the open shrine. She kneeled slowly. The sun shone in as the inner pool sparkled. The water was pure and clear -none the likes of the human world. The small building was well made but had aged significantly as the greenery wrapped itself around the white pillars and infiltrated the cracks within the walls. The windows were stained white and blue. They were placed parallel to each other on opposite walls. The ceiling was an open sky light. At the front displayed a stained glass portrait of a white dragon. The Maiden clenched her palms together and focused. She prayed. She prayed for the well being of the new dragon and to ease the turmoil in the hearts of the humans. She knew their realm relied on the hearts of the duelists presiding in the human world. But strange things had been happening. She could _feel_ it. Dark beings, treacherous and revenge-driven shadow creatures were being revived, using human souls once again. She had thought that, once the dark dragon god would be stopped; there wouldn't be any more humans foolish enough to bring danger to their worlds again. But this time, it wasn't Leviathan that was threatening their existence… these were the sealed immortal earthbound gods! These terrifying creatures had to be stopped… or else the light would disappear. A world without light… the Maiden knew she had to keep the light alive. Surely, like before the humans would overcome this. Even if they had forgotten the existence of her realm… there would always be the special humans. The humans of strong souls -the chosen duelists.

She sighed. She opened her eyes; her cerulean irises glistened as she stared at the stained glass portrait. She let out a small smile. "I wonder how the little one is doing," she spoke with a soft whisper. She rose and headed out to leave the small shrine. As she reached the front of the steps, she noticed the two legendary Magicians waiting at the base of the steps. They greeted her with a smile. The Girl jumped up with joy and she waved her hand. However, when she jumped, she lost balance and nearly tripped onto the steps. The Magician caught her in his arm right before her face could touch the marble steps. The Magician sighed and gave her a lecture. The Maiden couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. The Maiden then proceeded to walk down the marble steps. At the third to last step, the Magician let out his hand, asking for hers. She accepted, and placed her hand softly on top of his palm. He grasped her palm delicately as she gently walked down the remaining steps.

"Always the gentleman, huh Master?" the Girl smirked to herself, nudging her elbow to his. A slight hint of red appeared on the Maiden's cheek.

"Well, of course. More than anyone, she has earned my respect, without a doubt. Whether any one is aware or not, she's been fighting for peace between the worlds for a very long time." He stepped back as he released her hand. He made a slight bow to her. Surprise washed over the Maiden's face.

"Oh no! Please don't. I haven't done anything, High Prie—I mean_ Dark Magician_," the Maiden covered her mouth with her hand in nervousness.

"Please, it's fine. You can call me, Mahad, if you'd like. I believe it's only us three that still remember the lives we once lived as humans. I'm no longer the High Priest of the Pharaoh… more than 5,000 years have passed since," he reassured her. The Maiden relaxed her arms.

"Five… thousand years… it only feels like yesterday when I met Lord Seto…" the Maiden trailed off her sentence. She looked down with sadness. There were only a few moments they had been together… they weren't even able to have one decent conversation before she… died.

"Hey, it's okay! Seto never once forgot about you. I was with him when he ruled as the next Pharaoh… there wasn't a moment he wasn't thinking about you. You changed him… he was always strict and merciless… but… but he gained a new light because of you… he had a just rule." The Girl patted the Maiden's shoulder. Tears were forming in the Maiden's eyes. "He never forgot about you… he kept you alive in his heart." The Maiden couldn't hold back her tears. The Girl hugged her. "I'm sure if we had the chance to meet… we would have been best friends. With the Princ—I mean Pharaoh, too!" She squeezed once more before letting go. The Maiden wiped her tears. The Girl smiled, "It's not too late… We can still become friends y'know!"

"But _Dark Magician Girl_, I-" the Girl put her finger to the Maiden's mouth to stop her from talking further.

"No, it's Mana." She smiled as the Maiden looked with surprise. "And I refuse to call you with such a distant title as _Blue-Eyed Maiden_… I will call you Kisara!" The Maiden's eyes widened. Nobody had called her that name in a very long time… in five thousand years.

"Is it really, okay?" Kisara asked. Mahad nodded in agreement.

"It's only going to be between us anyways!" Mana exclaimed in excitement. She wrapped her arm around Kisara's shoulder. "We're going to be the best of girlfriends!" Kisara let out a small laugh. "We can talk about all sorts of things! Like how Seto did this and that… and how he never let your dragon out of his sight! At times I thought he was crazy for being so obsessive!" Mana giggled. Kisara laughed alongside her. "And there's more, he-"

"A-hem." They stopped to turn to Mahad. "We didn't only come for a friendly visit, Mana. We've got urgent news to relay." Although his voice was calm, he had a commanding presence. Mahad's eyes were of different color than Kisara's, his eyes resembled a clear sky blue. His hair was silky lavender that flowed at the breeze's command.

"Ah! That's right! News of the human world!" Mana spoke. Her cheerful face turned serious. Her eyes shimmered like a reflection of an emerald stone. Mana was a beautiful woman, her hair was the color of the sun, and her cheeks were colored bright pink. Her outfit emphasized her curves… but the most attractive aspect of hers was her extroverted personality. It was no wonder she was chosen as the mediator between the human world and their realm- the Dominion of the Beasts. She had the trust of both the humans and the spirits.

"Is it about the sealed immortals? I've felt their dark presence becoming stronger," Kisara spoke with a shudder. Mahad nodded.

"As expected of your abilities. Yes, that's true. They are being awakened as we speak. Our worlds are in danger once more," Mahad added.

"I know danger is approaching… but there's so little I can do…" Kisara added. "I can only be the light… my light isn't strong enough to seal them."

"Don't worry, you won't be fighting alone! Actually, we're in need of your help… we need your powers!" Mana spoke with a determined look in her eyes.

"I- I told you, my light may not be enough, I-"

"No, your _other_ ability. The five dragons have found their chosen. The crimson dragon… is leading this fight." Mahad interrupted her. "The dragons must lead this fight and they only trust you." Kisara looked at him with surprise.

"What about the Lord of Dragons? He is a much stronger Spellcaster and warrior than I." Mahad grabbed her shoulders abruptly. Kisara flinched.

"Please do not underestimate yourself Lady Kisara!" Mahad expressed a worried look. "You've been fighting all this time. Defending the human world and ours. You are **not** weak. None can possess a light such as yours." He let go and turned away.

"That's right. This is only something you can do. You can communicate with the dragons and let us know about the battles!" Mana added. Kisara glanced at her and returned to Mahad. There was silence. Kisara watched the two Magicians' faces. They were glum and refused to raise their heads. She didn't think anyone could care as much. Slowly, she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Why has your face been ridden with guilt, Dark Ma—Mahad? Mana?" she asked. Mahad gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

"Because there has been a great injustice," he breathed. "No one has known what you've done for us… and the humans. You have yet to be called upon to the human realm." His eyes looked at her with sorrowful guilt. Kisara couldn't help but let out a small grin.

"It's fine. I'm fine. I'm content. I haven't gotten the chance to think about that, Mahad." Kisara turned to Mana. "Stop with that kind of look. It's peaceful here. I love it. I have the incredible chance to be with _them_. And I'm content with wonderful visitors—no, friends such as you. I'm not alone. Not anymore. Don't worry… for me." She took each of their hands in to her palms and brought them close to her chest. She squeezed their palms. "I needn't have to worry amongst the presence of such wondrous friends, right?" She smiled at them. They returned her smile hesitantly. "Anyways, I must show you! You must come with me! A new dragon has been born!" Before they could refuse, she grabbed their arms and brought them to the nest of the white dragons.

The nest was located at the base of the mountain. It was shrouded by thick mist and fog. The tall trees camouflaged and warded off any intruders. At the base of the mountain was a cave opening so enormous, the Magicians had to enter with much trepidation. As they reached the inner cave, passing through numerous tunnels that would misguide unsuspecting intruders, laid a resting gigantic three headed white dragon. As they moved closer, the dragon perked awake. Its three heads rose to focus on the presence of intruders. It stared down intently at the Magicians. It gave out a slight roar with each of its heads. The echo of its roar brought forth three other dragons… who were none other than the legendary _Blue Eyes White Dragons_. They flew upon the three with jaws clenched. Their eyes concentrated on the two intruding Spellcasters.

Fear washed upon Mahad and Mana's faces. Memory of past battles flashed before their eyes. How many times were they forced to battle these humongous legendary dragons? Fear quickly turned to adrenaline. It brought them to a state of battle. They called upon their staffs, unblinking and focused. They knew the dragons were not to be underestimated… they were terrifying creatures to begin with. Their slender reflecting bodies were in no comparison to the frightening power they possessed. One chance of their _White Lightning_ and the Magicians knew they were as good as gone. The dragons' strength was ranked close to the gods. Only a few have lived to tell their tale.

"STOP! All of you. It's OK!" Kisara intervened as she attempted to calm both sides. Kisara kneeled as she began to plead to the dragons, "Dearest dragons of light, I beseech you! Do not harm them, for they too are my friends. They will not bring harm. I promise!" Kisara stared intently at the dragons, unblinking. The Magicians held their breath. It was an uneasy silence. Slowly the three headed dragon walked forward, towards them. The Magicians stood their ground, astounded by the unflinching Kisara. The dragon lowered its heads, surrounding Kisara.

Mahad could feel his sweat dropping and his hand shaking as its heads moved closer. He could feel the coldness in their eyes. Its sharp teeth easily seen as it clenched its jaws. Mahad knew he had to do something! _Kisara is in danger!_ He thought. As he attempted to approach and prepare a binding spell, he abruptly stopped in his tracks. _The dragons! They are… hugging her? _The Magicians couldn't believe their eyes! The dragons were being affectionate! They gently touched her and caressed her curves as she laughed with joy. It was sight they couldn't believe unless they were there to see it!

"Ohhh! Stop it now…. You're tickling me!" Kisara laughed. Quickly, she grabbed the center head of the dragon with her whole body. She laid her head atop of the dragon's head. "How so very lovely and so very naughty of all of you," she whispered sweetly. "Giving my friends such a fright. Good to know you all love me as I love all of you," she smiled. The Magicians were taken aback. This scene reaffirmed their position on Kisara's strength. Hesitantly, Mahad began to speak.

"Lady Kisara, if I may be pardoned, but what is it that you wanted to show us?" He asked. Kisara stood straight once more.

"Oh right! The baby dragon!" Kisara replied excitedly. She once more placed herself beside the dragon's head. "My beloved white dragon, won't you let the small one come out and play?" she whispered to the dragon. The three headed dragon raised its head once more. The Magicians were so focused on the three headed dragon that they had forgotten the other three single-headed dragons. To much more surprise, they were already relaxed! What a sight it was!

The three headed dragon made a small sound to their right direction. They looked in that direction. The Magicians soon heard stomps smaller than the three headed dragon but loud enough to know it wasn't like them. Amidst from the darkness and thick fog appeared a small silver dragon! Kisara ran towards it. Although it was about a little more than half her size, the dragon was not afraid of her, nor she.

"Oh, little one, how I missed you!" She hugged the small dragon, wrapping her arms around the base of its neck. "Look at how much you've grown!" She kissed the dragon by the horn at the intersection of its jaws. She then rubbed its head lovingly. The small dragon returned her affections. "Have you learned to fly already?" The dragon nodded 'no' as it attempted to show her. She hugged the small dragon once more, "It's alright little one, I know you'll be able to do it. You'll be a powerful dragon." Kisara released slowly and stood up. "Come. Let me show you my friends." She moved away for both the small dragon and the Magicians could see each other. The Magicians stepped forward cautiously. They stopped a five stepped distance away from the small dragon. "Mahad, Mana, he won't hurt you. Come, let out your hand and touch him."

Mana was the first to engage the small dragon. She kneeled before the dragon and slowly moved her hand towards its head. The dragon allowed her to touch him. It let out a small joyful growl as Mana rubbed its head. She smiled.

"Awww, he's so cute! Mahad, come and try!" Mahad cautiously moved forward, copying exactly what Mana had done. Again, the dragon accepted him. Mahad let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness." Mahad looked up to Kisara, "This is a wonderful thing you've shown us."

"Yes, I agree!" Mana added. Kisara laughed quietly, pleased that her friends could become acquainted. As Mahad continued to rub the head of the small dragon, he felt something. A premonition. This dragon wasn't like the others… he wasn't going to be like the others. Although unclear, Mahad had a feeling that the day Kisara could appear in the human world was coming closer. Not as a human, or as "Kisara" but as the "Blue-Eyed Maiden". He wasn't sure when, or how, but this dragon was the key. Mahad began to feel sick, queasy at the rushing mix of thoughts and feelings.

"Mahad, are you alright?!" Kisara asked worryingly. Mana supported his shoulders.

"I'm fine… I think it's time Mana and I head back. Could you lead the way back to the shrine, Kisara?"

"Okay, let's go." Kisara moved to support one of his shoulders as Mana grabbed another. Before they left, Kisara glanced back and nodded to the dragons. They returned her nod.

As they returned to the shrine, Kisara asked, "What happened all of a sudden? Does that happen often?"

"No, not really… I'll just have to process it… all I know is that the birth of that dragon was a good thing," Mahad reassured her with a smile.

"Really?! Is that so," Kisara replied with a hint of joy.

"Anyways, Mana and I should return to the Citadel. There is much work to be done." Mahad removed his arms around their shoulders.

"Are you really okay now, Mahad?" Kisara asked.

"Yes, I apologize if I have worried you. Mana let's return now." Mahad began walking to the path towards the Citadel.

"Kisara, you can come live with us at the Citadel, it must get lonely time to time," Mana spoke.

"No, I'm fine. I can't leave the dragons. Besides I don't have any magic or spells to help you out with." Kisara replied.

"I see… then I'll come see you again! Will that be alright?"

"Yes, I would enjoy your company," Kisara smiled.

"Alright, till next time!" Mana ran towards Mahad, waving good bye. Suddenly remembering, Kisara called out once more.

"Wait, what was it that you wanted me to help with? Which dragons must I speak to?" Kisara shouted. Mahad turned and replied.

"For now, please find out the cause of turmoil between Stardust Dragon and the Black Rose Dragon. They have been fighting each other… Black Rose has been a problem. Please if you can… resolve that conflict." It took Kisara awhile for Mahad's words to sink in. This was the first that she was requested… determined, Kisara replied.

"Okay, I'll definitely look into it."

"Good. Thank you." Mahad slightly nodded before bowing good bye.

Soon the two Magicians were out of the Maiden's sight. As they walked back towards the Citadel, using magic to guide their way, they discussed.

"It's amazing how Kisara is able to do all that with those dragons! I've never seen them so… so harmless!" Mana spoke.

"Yes… I believe her power is most terrifying of all. We've faced those dragons numerous times in the human world… but never seen them like that…To control such awesome creatures would be unthinkable," Mahad replied.

"I think that's why they accept her… because her goal isn't to control them… she _loves _them."

"Love… an emotion most incomprehensible…" Mahad trailed off. A brief moment of silence was between them. Slowly, again, Mana spoke once more.

"Hey Master… have you told her about that warrior? You know… with all the white dragon motifs and even his costume…"

"… No"

"Why not? Isn't he… Seto?" Mana asked reluctantly. "She still remembers him, you know." Mahad paused. He collected his thoughts and replied.

"I knew him, when he was a Priest. The way I remember him, he was arrogant and hungry for more power. He didn't believe in allies and would strike even his friends to make himself stronger. Kisara is kind. I don't know how he'll act towards her… what if he hurts her? Or uses her for the dragons?" Mahad looked intently at Mana's eyes. "Would you be able to know for certain that he'd love her _for her_? Can you say for certain that his love for the dragon was for her and not the dragon itself?" Mana thought quietly. She nodded no. "You see? I can't bear the thought of a sorrowful Maiden… and who knows how the dragons might retaliate."

"You're right, Master. We don't know how he'll treat her… I don't want to see her cry." They shared a moment of silence. "At least we know for sure the two will never meet."

"Mana… don't underestimate the power of fate. Anything could still happen."

_A tall, broad shouldered man is seen wearing a dark cloak covering his entire body. He ominously enters the Citadel. His face his hidden but strands of his auburn hair flows in the direction of the wind. He looks up to one of the tall towers… to which only the dark Spellcasters preside. The Man speaks in a whisper._

_ "The tyranny of the Spellcasters will soon come to an end."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Light of the Azure**

Chapter 2

"The tyranny of the Spellcasters will soon end," spoke the Man with auburn hair and a cloak shrouding his body.

The Man's disguise had been perfect; he entered their Citadel with no detection. The cloak he wore had mystical powers for it hid his true nature and provided a protection from the magic of the Spellcasters. The Man had a commanding and charismatic presence. His footsteps were loud and dominating, always stepping in perfect rhythm.

"Please enter verification code."

The Man stood at the gate of the Tower of Dark Magic. _Who would have thought that the Spellcasters would also rely on technology? On TOP of their magic?_ He thought. However, his own thoughts soon angered him. _The Spellcasters must have keeping all the technology and knowledge to themselves!_

From his past life… from his human origins he knew how to use such technology. Hacking through the security of the gate would not be a problem. He looked around. Finding the entry point of the security's power, he unplugged the source. And with such ease, he unlocked the gate. _Though they had such security, typical of them to keep it at its most weakest and vulnerable level. What a waste. _The Man entered through.

The Man couldn't stand the Spellcasters. The Spellcasters preached for peace and yet they have left his kind to the dust. There was growing turmoil between his kind… a great disparity between the legendary Warriors and the normal ones. There were such few legendary Warriors left anyway. The Neospacians had returned to space after the last duel with their chosen duelist. The Hero Warriors didn't have the worries like the others, though some were weak, the humans still believed in their strength. However, for the rest of the normal Warriors, without the extra weaponry, they were closer to the humans than to the spirits. Some even weaker than the Kuriboh. The thought of a Kuriboh overpowering the Man, infuriated him once more. _How dare the Spellcasters keep __**their**__ rightful weapons! Such injustice! The swords belong to the Warriors!_

The Man entered the corridors of the tower. He paced himself slower, so that he could have the chance to keep away from meeting with a Spellcaster. The Man knew Spellcasters often avoid talking to each other unless of utmost importance. They felt no regard for speaking with the goal only to socialize. This made the Man's plan easier.

"_Grr_… Damn it! Where has that treacherous Magician kept all the weaponry?" the Man spoke under his breath. "This building is one DAMN maze!" Frustrated, the Man punched the wall by the side of his fist, triggering an alarm. Panicked, the Man quickly hid behind two pillars. Luckily, the place was already dimly lit and dark, he was easily hidden.

"What was that? Did that WITCH trigger the alarm again!" spoke a woman with a high pitched voice. "Masquerading as one of us! Who _does_ she think she is! That damn pesky FAIRY!"

"Calm down, _Dark Elf_." Replied a softer pitched woman.

"Oooh, look at you, the goody two shoes, _Mystical Elf_! Always acting all so… _passive_," Dark Elf snickered. She moved towards the wall. With the palm of her hands and short spell, the alarm was disarmed. Mystical Elf continued walking forward, down the corridor. "Where are you going in such a hurry, sweetheart?" Dark Elf sneered. Mystical Elf paused for a moment. Turning her head ever so slightly she responded.

"You're always _such a delight_." She then continued her steps.

"Was that _sarcasm_, just now? Is my little girl finally growing up?" Dark Elf continued to mock. Mystical Elf didn't stop. Annoyed, Dark Elf's face turned serious. "You better tell me what's going on. Or I'll unleash my magic… _on you._" Mystical Elf stopped.

"If you must know, I must speak with the Dark Magician. I fear the darkness grows. I wonder if the Maiden has responded…"

"That weak one? Why is that Maiden so important? I don't understand why she was born as a Spellcaster… she's weaker than the weakest of the Warriors." Dark Elf laughed mockingly.

"You mustn't underestimate her."

"Pity for the weak? Like _you _should be talking."

"Is that so? Sometimes a better_ defense_ is a greater _offence_. Watch it Dark Elf, that attitude of your will come back to bite you."

"Hmph. You may have a stronger defense magic but s_he_ has _none_. She can't even perform a single spell. She has been here for a long time and she still has no strength! No wonder she remains isolated from the rest of us," Dark Elf responded. She approached Mystical Elf. Both ladies, came into view of the Man. The Man held his breath as he watched their interaction closely. He could see that the two were very similar in appearances. They both wore a long pale green dress that draped over their bodies. Their hair was straight and golden brown. Both of their skins were the color of blue. They looked like they were twins. Their only remarking difference was their personalities and strengths. One seemed to excel in offense, the other—defense.

"She isn't like us. She doesn't need magic. Her light… is one I cannot attain. Neither could you or anyone else. Her strength lies in something else. Far more terrifying than you could _ever_ imagine," Mystical Elf spoke ominously at the last statement. Dark Elf shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever. So you've only come to see Dark Magician?" Dark Elf asked. Mystical Elf nodded. "Well, tough luck, he's still out. He should be returning soon. How soon, I don't know." Dark Elf spoke. "No point in going any further." Mystical Elf stopped. She turned around and headed back.

"Fine. I'll speak with him later then." Mystical Elf walked faster. "It seems like, yet again, she has gotten into trouble." She said in a whisper but Dark Elf heard her anyway.

"Who?"

"_Dark Witch_."

"Ah. The pesky fairy. Make sure you tie her up or something. That fairy needs to be put in her place."

"She isn't a threat."

"You're only saying that because of your friendship with _Airknight Parshath_. And that pesky fairy likes him."

"What are you implying?"

"Love is for fools."

"What arrogance."

"Oh, sweetheart, make sure you don't fall into the same trap. I've been watching you, too. Lately, you've been unfocused… because of that _Celtic Guardian_." Mystical Elf stopped.

"I don't know what you are talking about. And I won't be discussing any further!" a hint of emotion was voiced in her words.

"_Right_… well make sure to keep your feelings in check. He's a lowly warrior." Dark Elf remarked mockingly. Mystical Elf teleported herself in a rush, attempting to maintain her composure, but the words of the Dark Elf affected her. Feeling satisfied, Dark Elf, too disappeared, leaving the Man to process the scene on his own.

_Maiden? Who could this Maiden be that that damn Magician has to go see her? She doesn't live in the Citadel… So… it must be true then. The Spellcasters shun the weaker ones. That Dark Elf… she is like the rest of them…_the Man thought. Not wanting to think about it anymore, the Man continued his quest to locate the armory. To become stronger, he needed the Warriors weapons returned.

Following a blueprint he was given prior, he located the armory. He remembered the words of the _Old Vindictive Magician_.

"_Do not underestimate them. To defeat them isn't only raw power… you must use their strengths against them."_

It was the Old Vindictive Magician that gave the Man the cloak, blueprint, and the key to the armory. The Old Magician had grown to hate his kind… for exiling him out of the Citadel. Throughout the long years of isolation, the Old Magician had become allied with the Spellcasters' enemies which included the Warriors. Disgruntled spirits were coming together, against the rule of the Spellcasters. The Man knew the tension was only going to get worse unless he could return their weapons.

"Ah, at last! Here it is!" The Man reached a large gate with a binding circle at its center. It had been sealed with magic. _So for this one, they didn't use technology?_ The Man remembered the words of the Old Magician once more.

"_Magic can be undone only under special circumstances. The catch is… you only have one chance before triggering the alarm. If you enter a tower of darkness, only a person of light will have this chance. Use it wisely."_

The Old Magician had then whispered the words to unlock the gate of the armory. He then gave the Man, _Elf's Light_. It boosted the Man's strength and gave him the magic to pass through the Citadel. The Old Magician gave the Man a card with a powerful trap. It could only be used under dire circumstances, he warned.

"Gates of darkness, open now by the power of light! I command you as the Ally of Justice," The Man spoke with a clear and commanding voice as he touched the gate by the palms of his hands. Slowly, the gate reacted, lighting up as the gears shifted to open. However the sound it made brought panic to the Man. He feared someone would hear. Alas, the gate opened with little to no trouble.

The room was huge. Numerous pillars and elevated ceilings suggested that the room was at least two stories. Some weapons piled on top of each other, others were showcased. The most powerful of weapons lay on the wall, protected by barriers. Much of the weapons seem to have been collecting dust however. A spark of anger flashed the Man. But he cooled himself. He approached an axe. It seemed to be illuminating. Next to it laid a weapon only a Warrior could use. The weapons were _Axe of Despair_ and the _Fusion Sword Murasame Blade_! They were indeed powerful weapons, the Man could feel their auras call out to him as he approached them.

"_Kuri Kuri."_

The Man quickly turned around.

"_Kuri Kuri Kuri!" _

The Man grabbed the two weapons, forgetting about the barrier and activating the alarm. _Shit._

The Man runs out of the armory as fast as he could. He knew soon the entire Citadel would know of the security breach. He cursed himself for making such a mistake when the goal was right in front of him. All because of _Kuriboh. _The Man ran with both weapons in hand. He felt that along with Elf's Light given by the Old Magician, and the two weapons, that he would be strong enough to defeat much of the weaker Spellcasters. Perhaps even defeating the Dark Magician Girl… but not her Master. If Kuriboh hadn't interrupted him, he could've gathered more weapons.

"Damn that Kuriboh! He's gotten in my way again!" The Man spoke angrily as he ran.

_"Kuri Kuri Kuri!" _Kuriboh headbutted the Man. He looked at the Man angrily. He continued to block the Man. The Man pointed the Murasame blade at Kuriboh. _"Kuri Kuri!"_

"How could such a thing with no mouth make so much noise?!" The Man said. "I'll take care of you permanently." The Man attempted to strike Kuriboh down. "You're a disgrace! A furball lapdog for the Dark Magician and his annoying apprentice!"

_"Kuri!"_

The Man couldn't move.

"What the HELL is this?!" His sword stopped halfway. He couldn't strike down Kuriboh. From his arm, the Man saw magical strings controlling his arm. He turned around to see where the strings led. "_Magical Marionette_!"

The doll like Spellcaster didn't make a sound. It continued to control the Man's body. He couldn't move the weapons and he couldn't understand why. He should have been stronger than him! After all, he and the Dark Magician Girl had the same strength! Despite the pain and loss of control, he focused his eyes. He stared straight ahead at Magical Marionette. He noticed that on its arms were activated spell counters! _That's why!_

Things weren't looking too good for the Man. And it was only going to get worse. It was all because of Kuriboh. The Man struggled to get free, only to have the strings tangle around him worsen. At a distance, he could see many more Spellcasters arriving. One of whom who posed even more trouble. _Breaker, the Magical Warrior. _The Man knew he had to get himself free or he would perish without accomplishing a thing. He had something to prove. To the Spellcasters. To his fellow Warriors. And to his own worth.

Like why did the White Dragon abandon him?

He had to find the answer and he knew he couldn't let it end here. He had to use it now. The trap spell the Old Vindictive Magician had given him. Before Breaker could destroy the only thing that could get him out of this predicament, this was the only chance he had. He activated the trap.

"I activate _Compulsory Evacuation Device_!" The Man yelled out. The Man noticed Breaker approaching closer and ready to use his spell counter. The magic that could stop him from escaping. "Come on! Quickly!" The Man spoke with a panicked voice. The magic of the card activated and the Man was freed from the clutches of the Marionette. And it seemed like Breaker was going to be late, too. The Man was going to escape.

"_Kuri Kuri!" _

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" The Man shouted. Kuriboh attempted to stop the Man from escaping.

"_Kuri Kuri! Kuri Kuri!"_

"NoO! DON'T COME WITH ME!" The Man shouted in despair. Kuriboh was being affected by the magic as well. Kuriboh was going to follow him. Within a sharp light, both the Man and Kuriboh disappeared. The Spellcasters stood astounded. Who could dare to intrude AND escape from them?

The Man awoke, laid on top of moist grass. He stood up and looked around with the weapons in hand. No Kuriboh in sight. No Spellcaster in sight, either. The Man then hid the weapons underneath the coat he was wearing under the cloak. Now his hands were free, and he was able to obtain two weapons.

But the Man had one problem. He couldn't figure out where he was. The place he seemed to have escaped to- was far _too_ peaceful. The area felt nothing like the Spellcasters' Citadel nor the meadows of the Warriors. He wasn't in the _Harpie's Hunting Grounds_, that's for sure. He wondered if he was deep within the forests… with the plant spirits. Perhaps he could ask for aid from _Green Phantom King_. He was known to aid lost Warriors who had wandered too deep into the forest. Although, his Queen on the other hand… was sometimes known for her brutality. Perhaps it was due to her close friendship with the Harpies.

The place was too tranquil. There was a cool soothing breeze. Everything seemed mysterious. There were thick fogs; it was hard to see at a distance. The Man continued to wander. Looking to find something or _someone_ that could explain to him where exactly he was. He couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity and f_ear._ What was it? What was he feeling? The Man was riddled with questions.

He persisted to search for signs of life. Nearby, he found the marble steps to an aging shrine. It was small and seemed to have been overtaken by the native greenery. He noticed the full bloom white lilacs growing all around. How did he know they were lilacs, not even the Man knew.

He entered the shrine. It was beautiful, even at its aged texture. The water inside the pool was so clear and pure; he couldn't believe such a thing could still exist. Given that, the Human World had much more polluted water than the Spirit Realm, this water was much different. The glass ceiling provided a natural light for the small shrine. Then the Man froze. He stood motionless at what he saw.

At the center of the shrine, straight ahead, was a stained glass portrait of his most cherished dragon! The Man, for as long as he could remember, had always felt an infatuation with the dragon. He couldn't explain how or why. He just knew that there was nothing more important than this dragon. He always wondered why. All he knew was that, the greatest inspirations were because of this dragon. The Man continued to stare at the dragon. He felt a sense of inner peace.

But the sense of peace and the trip down self-reflection was shattered by sound of a female voice. He could tell that she was just outside the small shrine. But the Man couldn't make out what she was saying, and it sounded more and more like laughter. Like she was playing. He couldn't figure out with who she could be playing with. The Man slowly paced himself to the entrance of the shrine. As he reached the opening, he didn't see anyone. The Man wondered where the woman had gone.

"_**RRRAAAWWWWRRR!" **_

The Man panicked. _What the HELL was that?!_ It was a loud and thunderous sound. All the Man knew was that, that sound was not from a person like him. It sounded like a _dragon_. Not the White Dragon, for he knew and would recognize its sound. This was a different dragon. A very angry and hostile dragon.

The ground shook. The mysterious dragon's roar had caused the ground to shake so vehemently. It caused the Man to lose his footing as came down the steps. Before he knew it, he had fallen face down to the ground. The ground continued to violently shake and rustle. It was an uneasy moment that seemed to take forever. He was sure the rest of the Realm could feel it too.

Soon, everything went quiet. The ground stopped moving. The wind settled once more. Just as quickly as it came, was as quickly as it left. The Man let out a sigh of relief as he lay on the ground.

The Man then began to wonder how he was uninjured. He grabbed the grass with his fists and felt the ground. It was firm in his palms. The moist grass felt soft… _but this soft?_

The Man slowly got up. He looked to the ground underneath him. He stopped on all fours. He stayed in that position as he became aware of the unconscious woman underneath him.

8


	3. Chapter 3

**Light of the Azure**

Chapter 3

"Oh by the Gods of Harvest, the dragon is at it again!"

A woman in a carmine colored robe enters the scene. She is floating a few inches off the ground. She has long, sleek and shiny red hair. Her eyes are almond shaped with the color of amber. She has a crown of autumn leaves on her head. Branches of the same autumn leaves are growing from her back, like wings on an angel.

"My Queen, what can be done with the dragon? Its destructive force even destroys itself. It's a vicious never ending cycle."

_Green Phantom King _stands up from his throne to greet his wife – _Queen of Autumn Leaves_. Green Phantom King wore a cream colored robe and has long, sleek and shiny mint green colored hair. His eyes glow gold and the leaves of the branches on his back are of violet color. The leaves on his crown are the same color.

They were conversing in their private quarters – a special circle that only the two could meet. This private ground was surrounded by a magical forest the Queen controlled and the King ruled over. However, the plant kingdom in general, was separated by different ruling districts. They shared the forests with the Insects, Beast-Warriors and Plants. Each group was separated even further. Although Green Phantom King and Queen of Autumn Leaves were royalty, they controlled only a portion of the forest and plant spirits. Nonetheless, the two formed many alliances over the years to strengthen their rule. Green Phantom King had the support of _Fairy King Truesdale _whereas Queen of Autumn Leaves and the Harpies had each other.

But, the balance between the different districts was becoming undone. More and more of the forest was being destroyed by one hostile dragon. The King and Queen had believed that when _Curse of Dragon _had been under control, they weren't in danger anymore. No dragon could threaten their lives, thereafter. But, this dragon was different. And it was causing more destruction. Its anger forced the ground to tremble violently, causing cracks and the forbidden ghouls to appear. If the dragon continued its destructive path, they feared their realm would shatter. Especially since, at the same time, the Earthbound Immortals were being awakened.

"What can stop the dragon? The Spellcasters refuse to seal it. It's one of the signer dragons -an aid to the Crimson Dragon." The Queen grumbled. "My lovely plant warriors are being slaughtered. And there's nothing I can do about it."

"Truesdale is working hard to protect what is left of the forest. He's been using his ability to give the plants strength. But he's beginning to weaken. He won't be able to hold out much longer." The King added. He walked over to his Queen. Caressing her face with his bark textured hands. She held on to his hand as he touched the apples of her cheek.

"If only there was some way to stop it… I don't want it to come to the chance where I might lose you, my love." The Queen whispered worryingly. She clasped on to his hands tightly. The King leaned in, pulling her hair back to touch the other side of her face, down to her neck. He gave a small kiss by her ear.

"Don't worry. I won't leave you. Not again. I promise." He whispered in to her ear and gave her little kisses, travelling from the side of her face to her neck and then her lips. Her cheek remained rested in his palm. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his shoulder, holding on tightly to him as she ran her long barked fingers through his fine silky hair. Their breaths gradually becoming more in sync with each other.

"**RRRAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR"**

They stopped. The ground began to quake. The Queen latched on to her King, and he held her tight. They stood perfectly still in their embrace while their heads sunk in to each other's shoulders. Roots from underneath their robes dug beneath the land for support. The nearby trees shook with intense vigor as the winds try to uproot them. The King and Queen could barely stand their ground. The moment seemed to take an eternity. When the chaos was finally over, they relaxed their breathing, letting out a sigh of relief.

Still embraced in each other's arms, the Queen spoke, "That's it. I'm calling the Harpies and their Pet Dragon!"

The Man stood frozen as he stared at the unconscious woman underneath him. Drooping from the hood of his cloak, the Man's long auburn hair fell through. It curtained the space between him and the woman as he continued to watch her intently. _How could I not notice her? _He wondered to himself. _Is it because of the magic the Old Magician gave me?_

The woman had long, straight and lustrous white hair. The hair band around her forehead had loosened some strands. It lay disheveled and out of place. The loosened strands extended to her long braids. Her skin was a pale creamy color which highlighted her eyes. Despite her closed lids, her full, long and dark eye lashes were a great contrast to the color of her skin. The Man noticed how the curve of her nose led to her plump glossy peach lips.

Moving down her neck, he noticed that she wore a long sand colored dress. However, he could tell that she was a mature woman; she had long slender legs and her hips were a curved broad shape. As he moved upward from her hips, he saw an outline design of a dragon that closely resembled Blue Eyes White Dragon! _Who is this woman?_ He thought. He touched the design and moved his hand upward, taking notice of her full shaped breasts. Although not the same size as Dark Magician Girl's however. He felt the blood rush to his head as his hand hovered around her chest. He could hear the sound of his heartbeat vibrate in his ear drums. He felt the texture of his hand become sweaty and clammy under the gloves he wore. He felt his hand slowing inching towards the center of her left breast. But he caught himself right before his palm could reach its goal. It took much willpower to resist the temptation to continue. But he was able to stop. What was he even thinking of doing to an unconscious woman, he questioned himself.

He looked to her face to see if she had awakened. To his relief, she hadn't. He cursed himself for ogling her body in such a way. Besides, his true love, he believed to be, was his own intellect. So how could he feel this… feeling towards her? Was it simply animalistic lust?

He thought about waking up the woman forcibly, by all means necessary, but the Man couldn't resist the urge to continue to watch her. To listen to her breathe and feel the proximity of her chest inhale and exhale. Forcing himself to only look at her face, he felt that he once knew her, from long ago. Slowly, his hand moved closer, his palm reaching the arch of her cheek. The misplaced strands of the hair on her face flashed a distant memory. The Man felt he had done this before. He stroked her cheek and slowly shifted his thumb to outline the curves of her face. His thumb finally reaching a destination; he pressed his thumb at the center of her glossy voluptuous lips. His eyes remained fixated on her lips as his thumb moved down to the top of her chin, where the bottom lip ends and the curve of her chin begin.

He moved to one side of her body, his hand still gently placed on her cheek and his eyes fixated on her lips. He brought his free arm to the other side of her head, clenching firmly to the moist grass. He shifted his face to move slowly close to hers. Every ounce of willpower and rationale left him as his lips inched closer. As he held his breath, he could feel the tip of his nose touch hers gently. He could feel the warm breath from her lips reach his. He shut his eyes and-

_Chomp!_

The Man stopped, only a moment's away from taking the sleeping woman's lips. He felt the pain emanating from the arm that was planted on the ground. He looked up to see the head of a small white silver dragon and his arm in its jaws. The Man screamed and immediately moved away from the woman and more importantly, from the small dragon. The dragon released his arm as he retreated. The small dragon then nestled his head by the woman's ear, knocking her slightly in an attempt to wake her up.

The Man watched in amazement as the small dragon gently nudged the woman, to awaken her. However, when the Man made an attempt to move closer, the dragon glared at him and clenched its jaws, making a growl. After a while, the woman finally awoke. Not noticing the Man, she greeted the dragon with a smile. She hugged him endearingly. The dragon gently laid its head on the woman's shoulder – accepting her embrace.

But it only lasted for a moment as the dragon was reminded of the presence of the Man. The woman turned to see. Surprise and uneasiness for the unexpected guest was reflected on her face.

"W-who are you? What are you doing here?" She demanded. "You shouldn't be here!" The Man didn't know how to answer her. He knew he looked suspicious. But he decided to reveal himself to her. He had questions for her, many questions. He had a feeling that this woman was the Spellcaster the Elves had talked about earlier. Gambling on that feeling, he removed his cloak. The woman had a different kind of surprise wash over her face. She looked wide eyed and in shock. She pointed, "Th-That… on your head… Blue Eyes White Dragon…?"

"Ah! So you know this dragon. Yes, I made this helmet myself. It's not made of what you think it is. I could never harm Blue Eyes." The Man spoke calmly and politely. He didn't want to scare the woman. He could see that the woman was easing her shoulders a bit. "My name is—I am… the Ally of Justice—_Kaibaman_!"

"Ally of Justice… Kaibaman..? I've never heard of you."

"Well, that makes the two of us. Who are you? Do you live alone here?" The woman hesitated to answer his question. But she reluctantly replies.

"My title is Blue-Eyed Maiden. I live here by my own choice. And I'm not alone. However, I am the only person here."

"Only person? What other creatures live here… could it be? The white dragons?!" Kaibaman raised his voice. At last, he'd found the dragons. Excitement took over his voice. Not noticing that Blue-Eyed Maiden had her guard up. She stood in front of the small dragon, in an effort to try and protect it.

"That would be none of _your_ business! You're an uninvited guest! What are you doing here, anyway?! You're not a Spellcaster, are you?" She glared at him, head on. He couldn't find an answer that wouldn't make him look any less suspicious. "Well?"

"Listen—I… I won't harm you… I mean, that isn't my goal, I came here by accident!" He stuttered trying to find the right words. "I… I don't know if you know about the situation outside of this place… in fact, I think this place is the only place left peaceful around here."

"What do you mean? How does that answer any of my questions?" The Maiden didn't relax her stance.

"You… you're right, I'm not a Spellcaster. I'm a Warrior. But because my kind can't use magic, we are weak. The Spellcasters have taken our weapons… so I-"

"You infiltrated their Citadel? How does that make you any less of an enemy?"

"N-No. You're different. You're like me. You can't use magic either, right?" The Maiden stood astounded. She knew she couldn't cast spells but she felt a twinge of hurt when she heard him say it.

"…You're right. I can't use spells. I'm weak, I know. But it doesn't mean that I'll sympathize with you." Kaibaman grew frustrated as he couldn't convince the Maiden to trust him. Why did he care anyway? He couldn't understand. But it didn't feel right to him, to have this woman hate him. He had never cared before, with anyone else, and he couldn't understand why she was so important.

"I- I LOVE the Blue Eyes White Dragon." The Maiden stood surprised and confused. Kaibaman continued to speak, "I could never harm them… nor someone who also loves them."

"How can I trust you? The dragons do not know you because I do not know you. Many fear them. Others want to use their power for their own special agendas. So then, do you really feel what you say?" Her determined cerulean eyes shined directly at him. He couldn't help but feel amazed by the color of her eyes. But he shook it off, because she was waiting for an answer.

"I cannot make you trust me. But if you give me a chance I-"

"**RRRAAAWWWRRR"**

The ground once again shook violently. The winds pushed Kaibaman and Blue-Eyed Maiden back. They lost their footing. The small dragon held tight to Blue-Eyed Maiden, protecting her from being blown away.

"_Kuri Kuri!" _

Kaibaman recognized that sound. He turned to his back, only to see Kuriboh crashing into him head on. The force of the wind and Kuriboh crashing towards his head made Kaibaman fall on to his back. He angrily grabbed the creature with both arms and uttered, "Your winged furball cousin is far less annoying than you."

Soon the tremors stopped. Blue-Eyed Maiden whispered to her small dragon companion, "That must be the dragon, Mahad was talking about! We have to go see!" The small dragon nodded his head in disagreement. "Come now, small one, it'll be alright! Besides, our friends are counting on us, aren't they?" The Maiden pleaded as she stared with unblinking pleading eyes. The small dragon reluctantly gave in. She patted the small dragon's head and smiled. "Good boy. Let's go!"

The Maiden, accompanied by the small dragon, ran into the foggy forest in the direction of the roar. Kaibaman noticed and chased after her, leaving behind a dazed out Kuriboh.

"Wait! You shouldn't go there! It's dangerous!" Kaibaman called out after her. "You're too weak to face it alone!" She ignored him. Kaibaman worried if he would be strong enough to defeat the source of the roar but continued following the Maiden anyway.

The Maiden stopped. Kaibaman caught up to her.

"Listen, you can't just go and-" as he approached her, he noticed a large red and black dragon standing in front of them. It was glaring angrily at them. Its wings and much of its body were shaped like rose petals. Underneath its wings were several tentacles with thorns. The dragon emanated fury and _hatred._

"_Black Rose Dragon_." The Maiden whispered.

The dragon's eyes fixated its gaze on Blue-Eyed Maiden, the small dragon and Kaibaman. It gave out growls from its clenched jaws. Surrounding the dragon were debris caused by the continuous tremors and powerful winds. Kaibaman, amazed by the destructive power of the dragon, once again attempted to urge the Maiden to escape. She shrugged him off and continued to walk closer to the dragon. However, the dragon grew displeased and before it gave a chance for the Maiden to speak, it roared loudly once more. It flapped its wings, ready to cause more destruction. The Maiden extended her arms in a protective stance, in front of the small dragon and Kaibaman.

Watching her, as she defend them against the humongous furious dragon, using her small frame, flashed a distant and painful memory in Kaibaman's mind. Like she had defended him before. And that it didn't end too well. He tried calling out to her again but the winds grew stronger and _sharper_. His voice couldn't reach her. He felt like he was being cut down. The small dragon felt it too. He looked to the Maiden and saw that, she too, was being struck down. Cuts formed on her exposed limbs.

Fear took over Kaibaman's feet. He wasn't afraid of the dragon. No, his heart sank because he was afraid of _losing_ her. He couldn't understand why, he had just met her. Rationale told him he was being ridiculous, but his heart was crying out for her. His heart urged him to not lose her again.

"KISARA!"

He yelled out from the top of his lungs. She turned around, surprised. He ran towards her with his arms wide open. Then he caught her. He held her close, shielding her. His broad shouldered chest and his strong arms covered her smaller body so tightly, so that not a scratch could reach her. His auburn hair blew in all directions as he gritted his teeth in pain.

She could hear his heartbeat as her face stayed glued to his chest. She felt his warm breath tickle her ear. Forgetting that they were still in danger. Forgetting, that she had to talk to the dragon and figure out why it was angry. All she could think about was this strange man trying to protect her.

The dragon grew angrier. The winds picked up stronger. Its tentacles ready to strike. Its wings were sharp like blades. It roared and moved closer to attack them. Kisara struggled to get free so that she could summon the white dragon to protect them. Kisara didn't want to attack the hostile dragon but it left little choice. But Kaibaman wouldn't budge. She continued to struggle, until she gave in. Kisara wondered if she was even suitable for this job in the first place. That perhaps her friends had placed their trust in the wrong person. She wondered if those negative thoughts were going to be her last.

Then everything stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Light of the Azure**

Chapter 4

The turbulent winds had ceased. The quakes stopped. The scattered leaves didn't make sharp cuts. What happened?

Kaibaman gradually released his grasp over the Maiden. He raised his head as he looked towards the hostile dragon. To his amazement, a white sparkling dragon stood upright in front of them. It was a tall dragon with an elongated neck. It had an odd shaped head with golden eyes. It had arms dissimilar to a dragon – its claws looked more like hands. But overall, with the expansion of its wings, the dragon held a majestic presence. And it looked like that this dragon was defending them!

The Maiden distanced herself from Kaibaman, refocusing her attention to the dragons. She too, looked in amazement at the regal white dragon. As quickly as the Black Rose Dragon tried to attack Kaibaman and the Maiden, the white dragon defended.

The Maiden stepped back to witness the two dragons' battle. She stood behind with the small dragon and Kaibaman by her side. She watched intently for the imminent battle between them. The two dragons roared; forcing the Maiden and Kaibaman to cover their ears. However, the Maiden could feel that their roars were distinct. Black Rose Dragon was clearly more hostile and was getting angrier by unknown reasons. The Maiden felt its behavior to be strange. As if it was being controlled by something or someone. She couldn't understand what it might have been. But the other dragon's roar was even stranger. From what Dark Magician—Mahad, had told her, was that these dragons were causing a disturbance in their realm. That they were engaged in never-ending battles, causing destruction everywhere they fight. But as far as she could understand, the only one causing the destruction was the Black Rose Dragon.

The Maiden could feel that the white dragon, whom had no relation to the Blue Eyes White Dragon whatsoever, was trying to console Black Rose! Faintly, in their roars, she could hear voices… words she could understand.

_**"…I enjoy destruction..? I don't have to think… just feel."**_

_** "Don't stop thinking!"**_

The Maiden could hear a female voice and a male voice. She could feel the pain in the voice of the females… it resonated with the anger and hostility of the Black Rose Dragon. The male voice was deep and calm, in comparison, and was genuine, as he tried to reach out to the closed off heart of the female. The Maiden wondered if the dragons themselves were talking. She continued to listen in.

_**"I don't care. Divine will think for me."**_

_** "Don't run away from it."**_

_** "I have to. I can't do anything."**_

_** "Yes, you can! The person that rejects that pleasure is still inside you! As long as you feel it, you can start over! You can still save yourself!"**_

_** "Just shut up… I just have to feel… your pain and your suffering!"**_

The dragons bellowed once more. The Maiden covered her ears once again. Then she heard, _**"Black Rose Gale!"**_ Black Rose Dragon once more resumed its attack. The storm winds returned and the land quaked. The dragon set out to destroy everything. Kaibaman, once again attempted to reach out to the Maiden, to retreat, but as he grabbed her arm, he stopped in his tracks. The white dragon expanded its wings, curving only slightly in the direction of the Black Rose. The white dragon flew immediately towards Black Rose, its sparkling wings encompassing the other dragon. Black Rose attempted to whip the majestic dragon off, using its thorn whips but the white dragon wouldn't let up. The white dragon fully embraced the hostile dragon. The two dragons were immersed in a golden light and soon disappeared. Before they faded, the Maiden heard, _**"I'll catch anything you dish out! Vent out all of your sorrows! Victim Sanctuary!" **_

__The Maiden and Kaibaman stood there in amazement and in awe. Kaibaman, in particular was feeling more impacted by what had just transpired.

"A dragon that… _hugs_ its enemy? I've never heard of such a thing!"

"No… that dragon is different… it is its ability… that's the special power…_ Stardust Dragon… _possesses_.._," The Maiden trailed off, thinking to herself.

"Star…dust dragon, is that its name? That white dragon's?" Kaibaman asked.

"Yes. Both of them are the signers' dragons."

"What? Really?! Why are they fighting each other, then?! They're supposed to battle the Earthbound Immortals not each other!"

"I don't know… but I have a feeling…I think the dragons…" The Maiden stopped abruptly. "Wait! I don't need to tell you this information!" The Maiden turned to Kaibaman, her eyes staring intently at him. "Why did you do that, earlier? Why do you know that name?" Kaibaman stood confused at her questioning.

"What do you mean? I was trying to protect you! A little gratitude would be nice. And your name is Blue-Eyed Maiden, right?"

"What?! I don't need your protection. I can defend myself just fine. I'll have you know-"

"_Oh my_! What _do _we have here, now?" spoke a female voice in a sarcastic manner. The Maiden and Kaibaman turned to see who it was. Floating in the sky were three winged females wearing provocative body armor. They had talons for their hands and feet. The feathers on their arms, which were also their wings, were of light lavender. Their bodies were evenly proportioned and curvy. The three females were sisters, one had orange hair, the other had blue and spiky hair and the eldest and the leader of the three had long velvet colored hair. In the talons of their leading sister were chains. These golden chains led to a jeweled shackle wrapped around what seemed like malnourished dragon's neck. "Two weakling spirits having a _love_ affair?"

_"Oh my!"_ spoke the orange haired sister in a mocking manner.

_"A love affair!"_ spoke the blue haired sister in the same manner.

"Utter nonsense! As if I'd let myself to be looked down by some haughty little birds!" Kaibaman bellowed.

_"Ah, haughty little birds?!"_ the orange haired sister flew closer to the left side of their elder sister.

_"I think he just insulted us! Whatever shall we do with him?"_ the blue haired sister spoke as she moved in the same manner at the right side of their elder sister.

"Oh, the big bad man down there wants to be taught a lesson!" replied the elder sister.

Kaibaman took out his concealed weapons – the Axe of Despair and the Fusion Sword: Murasame Blade. "I'll take you on!"

The Maiden watched from behind as Kaibaman confronted the Harpies. She held on to the small dragon beside her. She watched alertly as Kaibaman confronted the Harpies.

A drop of cold sweat fell from Kaibaman's face. _I'm not strong enough to attack and defeat their pet dragon but if I can defeat the sisters, its strength should drop. _He thought to himself.

"The Queen asked us to take care of the destructive dragon that's been destroying the forest. Could that small dragon be the cause of all the ruckus?" The orange haired sister whispered to her sisters.

"If that's so, then let's feed all three to our lovely pet here!" said their leader as she petted her leashed dragon.

"Yeah, let's just take care of this already!" agreed the blue haired sister. Overhearing, the Maiden confronted them.

"No! You're wrong!" shouted the Maiden. "You've got the wrong dragon… the one you are looking for has disappeared already!"

"Maiden, what are you doing? You can't reason with these creatures! They already believe we are inferior to them. They won't listen," Kaibaman responded.

_"Ha!"_ snorted the leader. "The man's got _all_ the answers… well answer this then! How will you defeat us? As long as you're just a land Warrior, you'll never be able to attack us. Even with your power boost. You'll never reach us as long as we're in the sky! And the Maiden… though she's a Spellcaster, she's even weaker than you! You can't possibly hope to defeat us! And as far as we're concerned, you don't look too innocent standing here amidst all this destruction. You can't fool us! We're the one and only _Harpie Lady Sisters!_" spoke their leader. The red-haired female loosened the chains she held in her talon shaped hands. "And I don't need to think twice for letting my pet play with you! Go my cute and lovely pet! Attack!"

Their pet dragon inhaled and as it exhaled, hot steam seeped through its jaws. It landed on the ground facing the three. The dragon had a turquoise jeweled head piece that contrasted with the dark fur on its head. The rest of the dragon's body was a color of fleshy red and orange. The dragon prepared for an attack. The Maiden stood in front of Kaibaman and the small dragon with a defensive stance.

"Hey! What're you-" Kaibaman tried to call out to the Maiden.

"As if your small and weak frame could defend them against the strength of our dragon!" the spiky blue haired sister jeered.

"Bravery will get you nowhere, sweetheart," remarked the orange haired sister.

"Go! Fearsome Fire Blast!" yelled out the elder sister. Kaibaman braced himself for the impact. He attempted to move the Maiden out of the way but she didn't flinch. Her eyes began to glow blue as the pet dragon prepared its attack.

"STOP!" shouted a raspy male voice. A red winged, black spiky haired and red mask wearing man flew down to stop the dragon. He wore a leather sleeveless vest that exposed his well-toned biceps.

"Brother?" questioned the blue haired harpie.

"Brother!"affirmed the orange haired harpie.

"What are you doing here?!" asked the red haired harpie.

"Your orders were too simply assess the strength of the dragon that's been causing the destruction. Not to engage in unnecessary battles." The brother responded.

"But Brother-"

"No buts. Return to the Valley. There are other issues to attend to."

"But the Queen-"

"Forget about it for now. If we get too careless, our valley may end up like the town of Scwank."

"_Schwank?"_ the three said in unison. The brother nodded.

"A demon monkey king known as Zeman is using strange and dark magic that has left the spirits of Schwank powerless. He may be working under the Earthbound Immortals' dark signers. We must prepare ourselves for the worst."

"But isn't one of the old sages over there?" spoke the red haired harpie.

"No one has been able to contact him. The area is unsafe." The brother replied. The sisters looked at each other and came to an agreement.

"Alright, we'll deal with them later." Said the red haired harpie. "Come my pet dragon!" The dragon took flight and followed the sisters back to their home. When they flew far off, the Maiden approached the winged man.

"Is what you said true? Umm…. Brother of the harpies..?" The Maiden spoke, unsure of how to address him.

"Please call me _Sky Scout_. I'm not really their brother. And yes, it is true. The darkness of the Earthbound Immortals is seeping through into our worlds. Many of the spirits have been captured, unfortunately."

"Oh no…"

"The town of Schwank… I'm sure the majority of its citizens are lower level spirits. Since when did you care?" Kaibaman interrupted.

"I assure you, I've changed. I've been given a second chance to correct my wrongs." Sky Scout responded.

"Oh really? What enlightened you after all this time?" Kaibaman remarked sarcastically.

"The human… Judai taught me. He showed me my mistakes… I believe that's why I've been given a second chance."

"Judai? The pipsqueak that travelled with the _Winged Kuriboh_? How did he teach _you_ a lesson?" Kaibaman questioned.

"I was defeated in a duel."

"A duel? Ah! I see! So he did get over his fear of losing! HAHAHAHAHA!" Kaibaman laughed. He smirked to himself, remembering his own duel against Judai. "He's a good kid."

"Yea… except for that time he became the Supreme King."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Might I intervene?" The Maiden spoke. Sky Scout nodded. "Ancient Fairy Dragon is nearby the town of Schwank. There's a forest and-"

"Unfortunately, she's been captured. I don't think she's been sealed completely. Regulus, her guardian still resides in Pojar forest… but none can communicate with him…"

"This is terrible…" The Maiden whispered.

"Anyways, I must take my leave. Send my regards to the Spellcasters, Maiden." She nodded okay. Sky Scout flew into the distance with such speed, it was no wonder he was the master of the sky. He was lookout the spirits could rely on, in times such as what they were facing.

The Maiden, the small dragon and Kaibaman returned to the shrine. The Maiden, still sulking at the answers Kaibaman could not provide. Kaibaman sighed as exited through the forest and into the grounds of the shrine. However, the sigh soon turned to frown.

"Sighing too much will bring unhappiness," the Dark Magician smirked.

"You-! What are you doing here!" Kaibaman shouted.

"Shh! Don't raise your voice!" Dark Magician Girl replied back.

"What are you doing back, already?" the Maiden asked.

"_Kuri Kuri!"_

Kaibaman stepped back a little as he was startled by the sound. He should've known, was his running thought. Kuriboh appeared from behind Dark Magician Girl, acting cozy around her.

"Actually, this little guy told us, there was an intruder that ended up here." Dark Magician spoke as he pointed to Kuriboh. Kuriboh pouted at Dark Magician. Dark Magician Girl hugged the little furball affectionately.

"Aww, you know he doesn't like being called little, Master!" She petted Kuriboh, comforting it.

"Err—anyways, I didn't expect you to be the intruder, Kaibaman." Dark Magician continued.

"Well, what did you expect when you took away our ability to fight?!" Kaibaman retaliated.

"Listen, we had to. Their influence was becoming stronger. It's damage control."

"Or so you say! So then, what are you going to do now? Bind me as a spectacle to your comrades?"

"…No. With how you got away… it's far too dangerous for you to go back… not until their anger simmers down."

"So then why did you come all the way here if you're not going to take me back?" Kaibaman questioned.

"We didn't really come back for you as much as we wanted to capture the intruder before he or she could have harmed our friend and her home." Dark Magician Girl replied as she gazed at Blue-Eyed Maiden. "She's our dearest friend."

"Blue-Eyed Maiden, is he welcome enough to stay here for the time being?" Dark Magician asked. She looked at Kaibaman and gave a good long thought. Kaibaman felt hesitant of her answer. The Maiden thought…about how this man had stolen weapons from the Citadel contradicted with how he tried to save her numerous times. After a few seconds, she nodded.

"Yes, it is alright for him to stay… if what you say is true about the other Spellcasters… I don't think it would be wise for him to return where he came from." Kaibaman let out a sigh of relief. "Will he have to return the weapons he wrongfully took?" Kaibaman once again felt stuck as he waited for the answer to her question.

"No. With things going on now, it is better that he has some sort of protection, for him and for _you_." Dark Magician responded. His answer surprised Kaibaman. But he dared not question the Dark Magician, just in case he changed his mind. Kaibaman knew he wasn't strong enough to challenge the Dark Magician. No matter how much he disliked the Dark Magician.

"I see… so it is truly that bad…" The Maiden spoke in a whisper. "Ah! That reminds me! Black Rose Dragon!"

"Have you gotten new information about the dragon already?!" Dark Magician Girl asked.

"Yes! I believe so."

"Please tell us, Maiden," said Dark Magician. "Please tell us, why the dragons have been fighting. Why have they caused destruction?"

"I think you're mistaken… Only Black Rose has been causing the destruction. It isn't the result of a battle with another dragon… in fact I think Stardust is trying to protect _us _from Black Rose!" A hint of surprise lit in the Spellcasters' faces.

"Really? Are you sure?!" Dark Magician Girl asked impatiently.

"Yes. And I would like to believe they are being influenced by their chosen human duelists. I don't know… I heard voices…it could be the dragons… or their human counterparts…"

"Is that so?" Dark Magician responded. He took in the information and thought. "In that case, if the issue can be resolved in the human world, then the dragon will stop its destructive behavior?"

"I believe so." Replied the Maiden.

"I see. Thank you for the information. That may have just resolved one issue in a way." Dark Magician let out a sigh and pinched in between his brows.

"Sighing too much is a sign of unhappiness," Kaibaman remarked. The two stared each other down. Then Dark Magician smirked as he got an idea. He walked towards Kaibaman and Blue-Eyed Maiden. He then took the Maiden's hands and kneeled as he lightly kissed the Maiden's hand. She is surprised by his gesture. Kaibaman is irked as Dark Magician Girl watches closely.

"Maiden, you've been a great help. I am indebted to you." Before Dark Magician stood up, he grinned at Kaibaman's direction. It annoyed Kaibaman even more. _That conniving son-of-a—_

"Oh, I didn't do much for you to gesture like that!" The Maiden spoke. Kaibaman quickly yanked the Maiden's arm away from Dark Magician.

"Yeah, no need for that kind of behavior!" Kaibaman stood between Dark Magician and the Maiden. Dark Magician laughed to himself. "What's so damn funny?" Kaibaman glared. Dark Magician calmed himself.

"Nothing, nothing. I think it's time we head back and tell the others about the dragons. Thank you again Maiden." Dark Magician spoke as he attempted to hide his laughter. He walked back towards Dark Magician Girl. "Let's go," he said to her. Just before leaving the grounds, he turned back and gave a stern warning to Kaibaman, "Don't cause any more trouble and dare not to let any harm to befall the Maiden."

"Right, I'll try not to." Kaibaman sarcastically responded. Dark Magician gave a glare.

"I've got an idea," spoke Dark Magician Girl. "Kuriboh, you stay here and watch over Kaibaman, okay? If he does anything wrong, be sure to let us know!" Kuriboh was reluctant to her request but he couldn't resist the influential power of the Dark Magician Girl's smile. Kuriboh nodded hesitantly.

"What? I don't need some babysitter! Especially that furball!" Kaibaman yelled.

"It's the only way to make sure to keep you in check. Besides, he's a good messenger as well." Dark Magician replied. "Would you agree, Maiden?"

"Yes, its fine. If I have more on the dragons, I'll be able to let you know." The Maiden agreed.

"That's good." Dark Magician smiled. He and Dark Magician Girl soon left the grounds. They smiled to themselves as they left. Kaibaman felt vexed and uneasy by their expressions. He felt it strange how the Maiden was unaffected by their presence.

"Come now, small dragon. It's been a long day. Let's return shall we." She smiled to the small dragon. She turned to Kaibaman, "You stay in the shrine. I'll return shortly."

"Where are you headed?"

"Somewhere a guest like you, is off-limits to."

"… Could it be? Towards the dragons?! You must let me come with you!"

"No, I cannot. I don't know you enough to bring you there."

"But Maiden, I-" the small dragon growled at Kaibaman as he approached closer. He retracted. Kaibaman wondered why the dragon was rejecting him now. He's been close to the Maiden for awhile now. Kaibaman then came to the assumption that the dragon was far too afraid to have stopped him during those times.

Suddenly a strong wind blew by them. _Has that destructive dragon returned again?_ Kaibaman thought. Then he heard a voice.

"WOOHOO!"

A young man with white hair, holding a staff jumped in from the sky. His clothing was of the same design as the Maiden, but his outfit included armor. He slowly rose from his deep bended knees, "Oh, Kisara, you've got to try this some time!" The young man moved his hair away from his face, revealing his blue eyes. "Eh? What do we have here, a strange guest?"

Kaibaman was astounded by the young man's appearance. He couldn't understand who he was or what he was. He didn't have the aura of a Spellcaster despite his appearance. He felt the young man to be familiar but couldn't pinpoint in what ways.

"Be careful where you land and think before you speak," the Maiden warned. The young man scratched his head.

"Hahaha, sorry about that," he awkwardly laughed. "So who is this guy anyway? What's with the strange helmet?" He walked towards them. "And whats this fella doin out and about?" he pet the small dragon's head as he smiled.

"_Rider of the Storm Winds_! Where are your manners? He's a guest who'll be staying with us." The Maiden lectured.

"Alright, alright. So who are you, sir strange warrior? Why are you affiliated in such a way with the white dragon?" he asked impolitely.

"Someone ought to teach you some manners, kid." Kaibaman responded. "You can call me Kaibaman." The young man let out a snort as he began to laugh to himself.

"Kai..ba..man? What are you, some superhero? Huh, Kaiba-" the young man abruptly stopped talking. He held a shocked expression. The Maiden surprised and worried, rushed to his side.

"What's wrong? Did you eat something bad again?" she asked with worry. The young man looked up at Kaibaman, with the same expression. Kaibaman returned his look with confusion. Slowly, the young man uttered out.

_"S-S-Se… to?" _


	5. Chapter 5

**Light of the Azure**

Chapter 5

"Brother, why did you stop us?"

The three Harpie Lady Sisters glared at him with their arms crossed as they remained floating in the sky. The elder sister clenched the chain in her talons. They were furious.

"The Queen didn't call for a retreat." Spoke the orange haired sister.

"They weren't a threat to us. We could have easily eliminated them." Spoke the blue haired sister.

Sky Scout pondered for the words to reply. He rubbed his chin as he looked to their pet dragon. Steam was seeping through its jaws. He let out a sigh as the girls continued to press him for answers.

"You would have been defeated." He said clearly. They choked and soon burst into sarcastic laughter.

"_US_ defeated?" they scoffed. "Brother, have your eyes grown dull? They stood no match against our mighty beast! Even if that warrior had some extra power!" They continued to laugh but the Sky Scout cleared his throat loudly to gain their attention. With a more serious and commanding pose, he replied.

"Do you think you stood a chance against their beloved Maiden?"

"Are you serious? _Beloved_ Maiden?" They began to snicker, not realizing the seriousness in his voice. "What can a weak spirit like her-"

"BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON."

Their eyes widened. Their laughs slowly died down into nervous laughter until they stopped laughing altogether. Sweat formed at the side of their faces. Their voices couldn't make a sound.

"…What do you..?...Blue Eyes…White Dragon…? How can it…? ...Explain!"

"Haven't you noticed the dragons haven't been on a rampage since 5,000 years?" They nodded their heads with a slight shake.

"It doesn't mean they've disappeared, rather, she is the reason they've been at peace… no other spirits dare to approach her or the dragons' nest. They're still terrifyingly the same and she is the only one they'll listen to."

"If we had killed her… then….So then… you did it to save us?" they spoke meekly. He nodded. "I see. If it is as you say, we avoided a grim situation. To think…someone like her. No wonder the Spellcasters…" They pondered to themselves. They then turned to face him, "We are truly grateful to you brother. Surely, we'd have been killed." He nodded with a quick smile. Before he flew off, he left them with a stern warning.

"Don't make that mistake again. She's a Pandora's Box in disguise."

"Speak! Why do you know that name!" Kaibaman bellowed. He grabbed the young man by the collar of his shirt. The young man continued to have a joking demeanor, despite the growing frustration of the warrior.

"Calm down. Please!" The Maiden intervened. She pleaded with Kaibaman to release the young man. "He'll explain." Kaibaman reluctantly freed his grasp.

"I didn't think you'd ever listen to anyone. Let alone a woman you don't know, big brother. I guess Kisara just has that kind of effect on you, huh?" The young man spoke as he crossed his arms over his head in a carefree manner. Both the Maiden and Kaibaman were shocked by his words. _Kisara? Big Brother? _

"Rider! Watch your words! Enough fooling around," The Maiden called out. "What is it that you think you know?!" The Maiden grew increasingly upset.

"Okay, okay calm down everyone. I'll explain." He sighed before starting his story. He paced towards the shrine steps and called over the Maiden and Kaibaman. The small dragon roamed around but kept a keen eye on Kaibaman. They sat themselves on the steps. The young man admired the sky as the two grew impatient.

"Who are you?" Kaibaman asked once again.

"Why did you call this warrior, Seto? And big brother?" The Maiden added.

"Kisara, I haven't come completely clean to you. Actually, I _do_ remember my human life. My early memories were in an orphanage. I had a big brother that would always come to my rescue. We were then adopted and my big brother became one of the youngest and richest in the world. He changed our stepfather's military company to a gaming company, bringing smiles to all the children in the world." Then there was a pause as the two awaited the young man to continue. "When I was once a human… I was the other Kaiba. I was called Mokuba Kaiba."

"Mokuba? MOKUBA?! How? What?" Kaibaman stuttered as he racked his brain for a rational question. "You look nothing like Mokuba!"

"Silly, big brother. This is a different realm. Our human lives don't _have_ to play a role here. We can be whatever we want. What our hearts desire. And there's nothing more that I could ever ask for than to be able to ride any and all the dragons!" The young man spoke in a carefree manner with a grin on his face. Kaibaman sat there speechless.

"Th-Then why did you choose to have that kind of appearance? You look more like _her_ brother!" He said as he pointed to the Maiden.

"Big brother, remember what you told me. About your visit to Egypt. Where you met that girl? And you saw your past self helping the other Yugi?"

"Well… that was… I don't know if that was even real."

"Regardless, I talked to Pegasus about it."

"WHAT? Of all the people in the world, why him?"

"Um… er..reasons? Anyways, remember when you decided to create Kaibaman? And you asked me to create a card that represents me? Well, I asked Pegasus about it."

"So this was Pegasus' idea? Why haven't I known about this?"

"Well… you had this crazy obsession with Blue Eyes and well, the two of us have been a secret well kept." The young man pointed to the Maiden and himself. "We'd be released once the card game took a new step. I believe our chance to shine will be the new duelist of the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Heehee heehee Hahahaha!" Kaibaman began to laugh. "That's not possible. No one can possess the dragons, except I!" The Maiden glanced at him incredulously.

"Yeah, well it's that kind of attitude that the two of us are a well kept secret."

"Two of us?"

"The Maiden and I." There was another pause between them until Kaibaman spoke again.

"That still doesn't explain your appearance…"

"Brother, both you and I adore the Blue Eyes White Dragon. And as you had described so long ago when you travelled to Egypt… the dragon originated from this woman." The young man pointed to the Maiden.

"And?"

"Well, it's only fair, if I want to be close to the dragons, I should appear as a friend. And the only one they would consider a friend is someone like her. She's important to them. Also, I kinda wanted to meet her, too. Of the entire dragon motif you had there isn't a trace of her. And she's the origin."

"You… had this well planned in advance?"

"Well… it wasn't all my idea. Pegasus had a large hand in this. I guess he isn't the creator of duel monsters for nothing. And honestly big brother, 'Kaibaman' is kinda dorky. And obvious. And really dorky."

"Well… er… it was only supposed to be an easier way to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon… I didn't think I'd end up here…"

"Yeah, you weren't one to believe in this realm in the first place…"

"Wait! Wait just a second! Why are the two of you having a conversation amongst yourselves while constantly pointing at me?!" the Maiden called out.

"I'm sorry Kisara! I'll put it in simpler terms." The young man put his arm around Kisara. "This guy," he points to Kaibaman, "is that Seto from your time. Sort of."

"What?! Lord Seto? _The_ Lord Seto?" She questioned.

"Lord Seto?" Kaibaman repeated.

"How can that be? He has such a strange and gaudy appearance, no offence."

"Hahaha, you're so funny Kisara," the young man chuckled. "That's my brother for you. When we were human, he always wore that outfit minus the helmet, whenever he dueled. He could get away with it because we were rich."

"So…"

"He was the sole duelist of Blue Eyes White Dragon."

She glanced at Kaibaman before returning to the young man.

"So then, you are his brother?"

"Yup, my name was Mo-Ku-Ba." He said cheerily, as he rubbed the bottom of his nose with his index finger. "And my nickname was Mokee," he grinned. He removed his arm from her shoulder as the Maiden continued to ponder.

"I don't understand. Why do you say he's Lord Seto?"

"Hmm… well I have no solid proof that he is… but I can tell you that he was able to read hieroglyphics at a time where the language was extinct. And from what I heard from Yugi, was that the Millennium Rod reacted to him and he wasn't even holding it! He's also seen you in his visions… and the Blue Eyes in the stone tablet." The Maiden continued to think as she took in the young man's words.

"How long… you remembered all that?" Kaibaman asked.

"Well, it had always interested me. Too bad I wasn't there… in the past…" Mokuba trailed off.

"This is all too much to take in," The Maiden mumbled. "After all this time…"

"There may be one way that might make things easier." Mokuba said in an amused manner. "He could take off that helmet. Maybe seeing his face might change your mind a bit."

"I don't know…"

"Wait just a second," Kaibaman interrupted. "If I have to remove my helmet than in exchange I want to see the dragons."

"Then, I don't need you to see your-"

"Alright, that's a deal!"

"Ride—Mokuba!" the Maiden stammered.

"Don't worry, Kisara, it'll be alright! You trust me don't you?" There was a momentary silence as Kisara stared into Mokuba's eyes. Mokuba kept a calm demeanor as the Maiden reluctantly gave in.

"Alright… fine. I don't know if seeing his face will change anything considering Knight Critias has a similar face. Don't say I didn't warn you." She said. She turned to Kaibaman, "Let's see who you really are."

Kaibaman gulped, "Alright. Regardless of how you feel, I'll still see the dragons."

"You have my word."

Kaibaman twisted and turned his head to remove the helmet. Kisara watched closely as the helmet slowly pulled off. The aura around him suddenly changed. His long silky hair sparkled as his hair flowed in the passing breeze. He shook his head to move his bangs into place. He lowered his helmet to his lap. Kisara felt like she could see stars around him, her heart thumped. He opened his eyes. Kisara held her breath as her eyes remained widened. She could feel her blood rush to her face.

"That's big brother!" Mokuba yelled out in excitement as he hugged Kaibaman. The push and force from his hug nearly caused Kaibaman to fall backwards but he caught himself by balancing on the steps with the palms of his hands.

"That's enough… Mokuba," Kaibaman said as he patted Mokuba's head.

"So you do recognize me, Seto?" asked Mokuba. Kaibaman thought before he answered.

"I don't understand how your appearance has changed… but considering where we are, it doesn't matter. All I know is that my little brother always loved riding dragons, including and especially blue eyes… you've always supported me, you've been my partner on my blue eyes white dragon jet. And you were my support for our amusement park…" Kaibaman spoke softly and smiled. Mokuba hugged him even harder. Kisara watched him closely. His expressions, his face, his jaw line and the color of his eyes are the same… as Lord Seto. The memories of Lord Seto came rushing back to her. When they first met. When he rescued her from the slave traders. And how his village was burned down as a result. And then he reappeared to her again, as one of the high priests of the Pharaoh.

She could hear the loudness of her heartbeat thump louder in her ear drums as he smiled at Mokuba. With the helmet removed, she could see that his eyes were filled with unwavering passion and intellect. They were royal blue eyes that could easily and coldly strike fear into enemies with a glare, yet tender to his closest allies. It was those eyes that reminded Kisara of the last conversation she had with Lord Seto.

Darkness had been overtaking Egypt. The seven millennium items called out to the dark god – Zorc Necrophades. And the one to ultimately summon them was once a trusted priest of the Pharaoh. But he abandoned the light to become a dark priest, the shadow magus. His name was Akhnaden. He was Lord Seto's once beloved father and mentor. His father wanted him to become the new Pharaoh, a king of darkness. He wanted Lord Seto to kill the Pharoah and cast the shadows over Egypt, in the name of power. But Lord Seto didn't give in. Kisara remembered his words as he rebelled against his father. "_What logic is there to a world of dark ruled by Zorc? Since I met Kisara, I realized how much of the world was dark and dry. And the solution to make this dark disappear is through this light called 'love'."_ But that was the last thing she remembered. His father was soon enraged and aimed to kill his only son. And then the last thing she remembered was being in Seto's arms, seeing the blurriness of his tear-ridden eyes and his voice drown as he called out her name.

"Yoo-hoo, Kisara! Where has your mind wandered?" said Mokuba as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Nothing, nothing! I was just…thinking, that's all."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kaibaman asked. His hand gently and unexpectantly patted her shoulder. She blushed a deep red. Frightened, by what he might say, she quickly ran inside the shrine. "Uh, Kisara?! Where are you going?"

The two followed her inside the shrine, towards the stained glass portrait of a blue eyes white dragon. She was on her knees with her palms clasped together. She was in deep concentration. The two brothers looked at each other, bewildered. Without words, they decided to wait outside.

As soon as she heard their steps reach the outside of the shrine, Kisara let out a sigh of relief. She took in deep breaths to collect herself. She didn't expect her heart to pound as hard as it was, just be looking at his face… and his hand reaching out to hers. She thought to herself, to perhaps persuade the Seto lookalike to keep the helmet on… but she wondered if she could unsee what she had seen. Would it be possible to unsee her Lord Seto from Kaibaman? Her eyes paced around from under her eyelids as she tried to concentrate her thoughts. How could she let herself sway? She still had to figure out how to suppress the damage the dark signers were causing. And figure out why the signer dragons were fighting. It was all too much, as she could not concentrate away from how the strange warrior looked so much like Lord Seto. Or that Rider was his brother in the human world, after all this time they had been together. She took in one more deep breath. Her fist clenched her chest. _Perhaps this might not be so bad._ She thought to herself. She gazed at the glass dragon and smiled. She stood up with new confidence. It was time to take him to her dragons.

In another land, shadows gather. In the distance amidst the fog of darkness lies a castle. Surrounding the castle is a wasteland for the zombies and fiends. Much of the inner castle was empty, almost hollow. However, in the main hall, there sat a giant and menacing being, all clad in dark armor. He is seen, presumably, laughing to himself. However, due to his large size, a man in front of him is overlooked. The man is tall, however, not as tall or big as the giant sitting on a dark embroidered chair. The man is wearing a hood that silhouettes his body. His hands are glowing as the man explains to the armored giant.

"Bwa Hahah HahaHa ha! You've found them? Those accursed dragons' weakness?" the giant spoke as his red eyes glowed with joy.

"Yes, My Lord. The woman is kept a secret. If she becomes ours, not only will the Citadel crumble at your strength but this entire realm as well. If you take the chance now, while they're distracted, you'll be the most powerful being in this realm!"

"BWA HAHAHAHAHA! The light will soon disappear into the shadows! And this Realm will be mine to take!" The giant banged his fist on the arm of his seat as he laughed off to the distance.

At the same time, in the _Realm of Light_, inside the _Lightsworn Sanctuary_, _Minerva, the Lightsworn Maiden_, lets out a sudden, terrified gasp. She is on the pedestal and is gasping for breath.

"What happened, Minerva? What did you see, dear?" A woman with lavender colored hair approached the young lady. She wore a white armor and carried a staff. Full white wings extended from her back. The young girl began crying to the angel.

"Celestia! It's terrible! There's danger! The shadows… the light may be lost!"

Celestia wrapped her arms around the young and fragile girl.

"Don't worry. We'll protect the light. The Good will always overcome," Celestia reassured her. The young girl grabbed Celestia's arms and looked her straight in the eyes.

"It's not our light in danger… it's… it's hers!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Light of the Azure**

Chapter 6

A few days had passed since Kaibaman and the dragons met. The Maiden sat herself on the steps of the shrine as she watched the interaction between Kaibaman and the small dragon. A lot had happened in the past couple of days. Nothing serious, though. The Spellcasters were able to isolate Zeman's minus magic to the town of Schwank. However, they had lost communication with one of their own. But they weren't worried; the old _Dark Sage_ had always been eccentric. Regulus was also acting strange, however. He trusted no one and attacked anyone. It seems as though he was lost without Ancient Fairy Dragon_._

Black Rose Dragon hadn't reappeared and neither did the mysterious Stardust Dragon. She pondered the relationship between the two dragons. She could feel a bond between them. Was it affection? She wondered what really was happening in the human world, to have influenced Black Rose Dragon with so much conflict, yet contrastingly influence a calm Stardust Dragon. She wondered about their human aspect in the two dragons' relationship. Was there a connection other than their bond as signers?

"Listen here small dragon! To be strong, you have to work hard, even if it means to stomp on the weaker ones!" Kaibaman instructed the small dragon.

The dragon listened carefully to Kaibaman. As he spoke, he guided the dragon's gaze towards Kuriboh. They both nodded to each other as Kuriboh scurried off in fear at what they may have planned. The small dragon chased Kuriboh as Kaibaman smiled proudly. The Maiden giggled as she watched them. It was strange. When they first met, the small dragon was defensive and antagonistic but after only a few short days, they were inseparable.

She herself felt odd around him. So quickly he's turned into family. The hole in her small paradise suddenly was filled by his presence. Perhaps he was the missing piece after all these years.

The dragons certainly recognized him. When they were face to face, the Maiden recalled, her heart nearly jumped out of her body, she could feel it in her throat. The dragons were fierce when they had entered their nest with him. She worried that it might've been a mistake to bring someone they barely knew. However, her worried laid to rest when they gently rubbed their heads against his cheek. It was a good thing to have kept his helmet off; the Maiden could see the gentleness in his eyes. Rider chuckled to himself, as he grinned to see the dragon accepting the one he called his big brother. The Maiden noticed the sparkle in eyes. For all the time she knew him, this sparkle was more genuine than she had ever seen.

He really was the chosen duelist of the white dragons.

But that was in the past. That position was no longer filled. The Maiden wondered when _she_ would be called to human world. She wanted to see all the changes the human world had gone through. Perhaps one of those changes was that the people no longer feared her pale skin and blue eyes.

"Kisara, what's on your mind?" Kaibaman approached her. The Maiden jolted when he called for her.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering how peaceful it's been. It's a little worrisome to be honest."

"How so?"

"Well, I find it strange to see the darkness dissipate. Before, it was so looming and threatening. The fear of the Immortals arising had casted shadows on our tomorrows. And yet here we are. As if everything was in control. It seems… too peaceful… almost like a _trap_."

Kaibaman pondered at her words. He was trying to come up with words to reassure her. He looked at the clear blue sky.

"Listen. Worrying will do no good. All we can do, all we can ever do is fight." He made a tightened fist as he spoke. "Fight back and protect what's important. To keep moving forward, no matter how bleak it may seem. There will always be one thing that tomorrow will always offer."

"And what is that?"

"Hope." Kisara pondered at his words. She was still wary about the present situation but she could see that he was trying to cheer her up. She smiled as she saw his face turn red when he said those words. _I guess it was so unlike of him, huh?_ She thought. She laughed. _How cute!_

"Big Brother! Kisara! Hey!" Rider of the Storm Winds called out. He jumped down as he did the first time they met. However, this time, the two greeted _Darkstorm Dragon_ before it left. "Haven't seen you guys since Knight Critias!"

"Don't remind me of that guy." Kaibaman mumbled.

"What's this brother? Has his humor bothered you?"

"What he said… it doesn't bother you the slightest?"

"No, no it's a compliment!" He winked. Kaibaman glanced at Kisara, who returned a shrug.

"Well… I don't like it."

"Lighten up brother. When you're here long enough, you learn to take everything as a joke. Besides he wasn't insulting or anything… he was trying to joke around. I guess it kinda rubbed you the wrong way didn't it?" he smiled.

"What did Knight Critias say?"

A female voice came from the direction of the path that leads from the Citadel to the shrine. Rider whistled.

"Well, if it isn't Dark Magician Girl? And Dark Magician, too. Returned so soon?" Rider asked. The two Spellcasters smiled as they walked closer to the group.

"You're as cheeky as ever, Rider. I see you've all met and adjusted. That's good to see." Dark Magician smiled.

"Yeah, well no thanks to you, arrogant magician." Kaibaman said sarcastically while crossing his arms.

"Seto..!" Kisara gave him a look that commanded him to be more polite.

"Wait, you know his true name?" Dark Magician girl asked. "So then, can we just use our human names than our titles? It'd be so much easier and it'll flow better!"

"Wait, you know his name?" Kisara asked.

"Our origins are just about the same... And besides he's obvious. There could be no one with his personality… his pride and_ ego_."

"Whatever. I don't know your names, though." Kaibaman responded.

"Right, you've forgotten when you reincarnated… I'm Mana! It's so much simpler, right?" She grinned. "And he's Mahad," she pointed to Dark Magician.

"Mahad… why is that name familiar..?" Kaibaman wondered.

"Anyways, now that we're all acquainted, what did Knight Critias say?" Mana asked with a curious grin.

"That's none of your-"

"Oh well, he just came to visit Kisara, you see." Rider started. "But he was surprised to find Seto here. He had his helmet off that time. Timaeus and Hermos couldn't stop laughing. They were holding their bellies when Critias and Seto met face to face. You just had to be there! There was a whole confrontation between them."

"Mo-Mokuba! You don't have to say all that!"

"C'mon brother, it's hilarious!" Rider began to laugh.

"Ehhh, finish the story Mokee!" Mana pleaded with big bubbly eyes.

"Okay, okay, so then Critias moves on to Kisara… oh Oh! Before that! Seto here said to Critias that he looked better as a dragon, at least he _looked_ strong… and then you know what Critias said?"

"What what?"

"At least I was _one_!" He laughed. "You should have seen the look on their faces and Timaeus and Hermos, too!" Mana and Mahad began to chuckle. Seto turned his head to the side. He was glad he had his helmet on so they couldn't see the expression on his face as he bit his lip.

"Okay, so then Critias, moves on to Kisara," he brings his hand to the side of his face so that Kisara could not see. He whispered, "You know what I mean." He moved his eyebrows up and down twice. The magicians nodded as they knew what he meant, "So then I was like, 'too bad there's only one Kisara' and Critias says, 'no, there are two, female and male, pick your flavor.' And I was like _'rude'_." He curved his lips as he spoke, in a joking and an amusing manner. "It was all a joke but Seto took it a bit too seriously."

Mana giggled as Mahad concealed his laughter to his side.

"You joke _too much_." Kisara said.

"Whatever, let's move on. Explain why you're here." Seto interrupted.

"Can't we come and say hello to our dearest friends?" Mana asked.

"I don't recall being friends." Seto retorted.

_STOMP! STOMP! Kuri Kuri! KURI!_

"Kuriboh!" Mana called out. Kuriboh flew frantically into Mana's arms. The small dragon followed right behind. Kuriboh pressed closer to Mana's chest, in fear of the dragon. Mana held the tiny creature tight. Kisara intervened and stopped the small dragon. Mana attempted to calm down Kuriboh.

"Kuriboh su~re is lucky to have such a kind and pretty master," Mokuba whistled.

"Where are you manners, Ride—or should I say, Little Moku?" Kisara said.

"I'm not little," he quickly responded. Kisara ignored him as she tended to the small dragon. Mana and Mokuba joined her. Seto and Mahad remained where they were.

"I'm sure this little guy was just messin' around," Mokuba said as he rubbed the top of the small dragon's head.

"I'm sure he was," Mana said as she joined in on patting the small dragon's head. "Look Kuriboh, how can this cute little fella hurt you? He was just playing around, right?" The small dragon nodded but his eyes translated a different message to Kuriboh. Kuriboh left the arms of the beautiful mage and hid behind her.

"You know, Mana, I've always wondered. How is it that your mage outfit is so different from your master… ever wonder? Not that I mind how you look," Mokuba said with a grin. He rested his arm on the dragon's head. It was obvious where the direction of his gaze was. Dark Magician Girl, after all had an attention grabbing bosom.

Mana smiled and pushed she shoulders together to reveal a more promising cleavage, "Well, you really want to know? Did you think such bright colors would fit my cool and powerful Master?" Mokuba gave a small laugh, his gaze remained fixated. Mana didn't seem to mind, as she played along. She caressed his cheek and said, "You're still only but a boy."

Kisara, no longer able to control the redness in her face as she watched the two flirt so openly, put Mokuba's head in a headlock. "Geez, what is this behavior?" She proceeded to give him a noogie. "You need to learn some manners, Little Moku! Mana don't play along with him, either!"

"I give, I give! Stop Kisara, that's starting to hurt!" Mokuba whined.

"Nope, your punishment's not over!" Kisara nearly tripped forward but rested her body on his back. She continued her noogie, if not rubbing harder on his head. Mana giggled, and the tension between Kuriboh and the small dragon relaxed. At the same time, Seto and Mahad watched from afar. Seto palmed his face.

"Where did he—how did he become like this?" he mumbled to himself.

"Certainly. What a flirt." Mahad added.

"Maybe you should tell your girlfriend to change her outfits once in a while, useless mage." Seto sneered.

"Maybe you should tell your brother to behave himself, little weak warrior." Mahad scoffed right back.

"Tch. I hate your presence. Leave."

"I could say the same. But I have something I have to tell you. With all seriousness."

"Oh really? What are you waiting for? Spit it out."

"Your attitude hasn't changed. Still as unfriendly as always."

"That's none of your business. Is that all you wanted to say?"

"No." Mahad paused for a moment to bring his words together. "Things have been strange in our realm. This is only one of the few places where it's serene and peaceful. It's been a mess outside. I'm starting to believe that not all of it is caused by the Earthbound Immortals. I have a feeling they are only a decoy."

"Well, perhaps things might not have gone so bad, if you magicians didn't keep all the power amongst yourselves. You left the rest of us to rot."

"Seto… I—it wasn't supposed to be like that. We just wanted to protect-"

"I know, I know. The balance between our realm and the never ending conflicts of the human realm, right? You've been spewing that talk for who knows how many years." There was a pause between them. The air around them strained. Mahad gathered his words, in an attempt to somewhat gain Seto's trust.

"Many things have happened. Yes, there are cracks in our intentions. We have failed to keep a balance within our own realm and worried too often of the human realm. Can you blame us? We know best what the human world was like."

"Yes. But they don't need constant protection from us. There are people capable enough to protect their world. _You've_ underestimated them." Seto replied. He faced Mahad head on.

_That's right. Seto… the reincarnated Seto – Seto Kaiba had a formidable soul. Though he crushed the dreams of many, he also revived dreams as well -in the hearts of children. And a part of that soul was within him. Seto, from his time or Mokuba's time, there was no one who strived to be the best like him. His intelligence and expertise had always been unmatched. Except of course, my King, the Pharaoh. _Mahad thought.

"Well?" Seto asked. Mahad began to laugh to himself. _How could I forget?_ He thought. Annoyed, Seto asked, "What's so damn funny?"

"Nothing, nothing. You're right. I was just thinking… you're not the High Priest Seto, nor are you completely Seto Kaiba… but without a doubt, if there's one thing you're good at, is that you know how to use that head of yours."

"Of… course?" Seto questioned the Mage's intention.

"Perhaps, it's time for things to change… perhaps the timing of the Immortals might make that happen. Who knows? But Seto, I want you to know." Mahad grabbed his shoulders and looked him straight into the eyes of the blue eyes helmet. "You have to protect her at all costs. Protect Kisara! Got it?"

Seto shrugged him off and replied, "Isn't that obvious? I don't need you to tell me that." Mahad smiled.

"You're right, I don't. She's your type after all."

"What?"

"What?"

Mahad smiled as he began to walk towards the group. Seto eyed him. "You sure have changed, Pharaoh's pet." Mahad quickly turned to him but then heard a scream.

"AAAAAaaaauuuuuGGGHHH!"

"KISARA!" Seto and Mahad called out in unison. Kisara screamed and convulsed until she fell to the ground.

"What happened? What's going on, Kisara?" Mana asked with extreme worry in her voice.

"Kisara! Talk to us!" Mokuba shouted. He tried to calm her by grasping her shoulder but she shrieked even more. She was shivering, her eyes wide open. Her shoulders tensed as her arms wrapped themselves around her. She bent her knees, not responding to anyone. She was in enormous pain.

"Kisara… what's happened to you?" Seto asked, his voice shaky. He attempted to touch her but she twitched and screamed. Tears formed from her eyes. Slowly, she began to speak words, her lips still shivering.

"Th-the light…. It's crumbling… fading… someone… stop it..!"

"Who? Who's doing this to you?!" Seto frantically asked. But she didn't respond to him.

She laid tighter in a fetal position. Her eyes twitched. Her nails dug deeper in her arms. Mahad moved closer. He bent down with his forefingers pointed. He touched her forehead. A spark of light and then she was quiet, unmoving.

"You-! What did you do?" Seto grabbed Mahad. Mokuba stopped him.

"I didn't do anything. I simply put her to sleep." Mahad responded.

"Calm down brother! He's not the one who made her writhe in pain!" Mokuba said as he grabbed his brother's arms behind him to calm him down. Seto released his grip on the mage.

"Who… who is doing such a thing. For her to have a reaction like this…" Mana whispered, controlling her tears.

"I don't know… but look!" Mahad pointed to the sky. "What are those dark clouds?!"

"What the hell is going on?" Mokuba said as he gritted his teeth.

"Those clouds are ominous…! Where are they coming from?" Mana added. Seto remained by Kisara's side. The small dragon rested its head beside her, with worried looks. Although Kisara was asleep, her eyes continued to be restless.

"Whoever it is… they'll pay!" Seto spoke with anger in his voice. He took out his weapons, Fusion Sword Murasame Blade and Axe of Despair.

"BWAHAHAHA! You can't escape! None of you can!" A voice is heard from within the clouds. It is deep and menacing. "The shadows will swallow all the light!"

"Don't think I'll let you get away!" Mokuba bellowed. He brought out his scepter, which was glowing, and called forth his trusted dragon, "Come _Darkstorm Dragon_!"

A black dragon with enormous wings appeared like a tornado. Its eyes glowed red. A gust of wind, commanded by the dragon, lifted Mokuba and flew him on to the dragon's back. He lifted his scepter and aimed towards the center of dark clouds, believing the center was the source. He commanded the dragon to move closer to the ominous clouds. As they reached closer, the center looked more like a black hole than a terrible forecast.

"Attack Darkstorm Dragon! Go! Dark Tornado!" Mokuba roared. Darkstorm Dragon prepared its attack. It growled as it expanded its wings. Then it closed the wings around itself, accumulating gusty winds. Its eyes glowed red. The Mages and Seto could feel the wind becoming stronger. "Eat this! You better enjoy this!" Mokuba jeered.

"I'm afraid I'm already full. But I'm sure you'll enjoy this! Take this! _Divine wrath_!"

"WHAT?!"

Mokuba's scepter deactivated, the dragon couldn't move, so it could not make its attack. From within the darkness of the clouds a light was surging through. Lightning within the clouds were brewing.

"Mokuba! Look out! Get away from there!" Seto shouted. Mokuba couldn't move. He could tell the lightning was aimed at him. He knew, if he was hit, he would certainly die at such close range. But he couldn't move. He watched as the lightning came towards him with eyes wide open and his life flashing before his eyes. "MOKUBA!"

"_Book of Moon!_"

Mokuba falls off the dragon, pulled by an unknown force. The lightning missed both him and his dragon, but only barely. The small dragon flew quickly to him and caught him on its back. However, Mokuba was too heavy for the dragon and landed harshly. But they were alive.

"Mokuba! Mokuba, are you alright?!" Seto ran to his side. Mokuba stood up staggered, rubbing his side.

"I don't know what happened… but I'm okay." Seto put Mokuba's arm over his head so that he could steady and support Mokuba. Mokuba patted the small dragon's head and said, "Thanks for easing my fall, pal." Mokuba looked to his brother and then to the mages. "Thank you Dark Magician, you saved my life… How did you save the two of us? My dragon and I?"

"The magic of Divine Wrath, is that it negates your ability and destroys you. It could not have aimed at Darkstorm Dragon… so I simply used a quick spell. It made it so that you could not be targeted."

"Thank you then. I owe you one." Mokuba replied.

"Master… how do we stop whatever that is…" Mana asked.

"Let's combine our powers… I sense he isn't strong enough to destroy us. With our magic we should be able to defeat him."

"Okay!" Mana nodded. They flew a few inches off the ground. In unison, they spoke.

"_Magicians Unite_! Double Dark Magic Attack!" Their dark energy surged from the staffs forming a spiral aimed at the center of the clouds. Then there was a huge explosion of light surging through the clouds and eventually dispersing it. But before the clouds completely disappeared, they heard the strange menacing voice once more.

"You haven't seen the last of me, I assure you. This was only a greeting. I've completed my objective… for now. This realm will be mine! Bwahahahahahaha!"

And then he was gone.

They looked at each other in the same confusion. _Who could that be?_ They thought. Kisara had calmed down and was now resting. All they knew, was that, somehow or someway, that strange voice had hurt the Maiden. Suspecting another intruder, the group armed themselves once more.

"Who goes there?!" Seto commanded as he moved forward to the sound of the rustling trees. Mokuba, on his knees, stood beside the Maiden, concentrated at the same location. The small dragon beside him as well, protecting the resting Maiden. The mages, too, had their staffs aimed.

_Woof! _

A white furred dog came out from the forest. It was injured and growling. The dog wore a light colored armor decorated in gold. The forehead of the dog glowed. It barked at the group and then barked behind him. From within the trees and the bushes, a young girl with coral colored hair wobbled out. She wore a white dress with gold decorations. However, she too was injured and there were tatters of red all over her body.

"You have to help. Please! My friends… the shadows..!" She faltered as she approached them. Seto caught her as she fell. He supported her.

"Who are you? What happened to you? Speak now!" Seto commanded. She began to cry.

"Seto, you have to be more gentle! She's just a girl!" Mana intervened. "Tell me, we'll listen," She said softly to the frail girl. The girl jumped on Mana, hugging her and wailing. Mana gently hugged her. "Everything's going to be alright, child," she reassured her.

"No! You don't understand! The Realm of Light, the Sanctuary… my friends… they're, they're all gone!" she cried. "They only had enough to let me escape! The shadows… they've destroyed my home! They've taken our light!"

"Calm down." Mahad said. "Start from the beginning. How did this happen? What do you mean they've taken your light?"

"My- my name is Minerva…" she whimpered. "The lightsworns were supposed to be strong enough… we were supposed to protect… but we failed. We were justice and yet we've fallen!" she cried louder. She held on to Mana. Mana glanced at Mahad with a worried look.

_The lightsworns were strong… how could they have fallen? Who is this enemy? _

"Calm down girl! Crying won't solve anything!" Seto shouted. "Who was it that attacked you and what exactly happened. Give all the details you can!" She rubbed her eyes to wash away her tears. She tried to speak but her throat was stuck.

"Take deep breaths," Mana gently said, caressing her head. Minerva listened, taking deep long breaths. The white dog rubbed his head on her arm. She gave a wary smile as she patted his head. She was calming down.

"This is _Ryko, the Lightsworn Hunter. _I believe he and I were the only ones who were able to escape." Mahad bent down to the girl's eye level.

"The one who attacked you… is it the one who casted the shadows and hurt the Maiden of this shrine?" Mahad asked, pointing to Kisara.

"Oh no! Lady Kisara! What's happened to her!"

"We don't know exactly… perhaps you can tell us," Mokuba said. "Do you know the name of your enemy?" She looked down, her forehead tensed.

"Yes." She said weakly. "And he's her enemy too. He's an enemy to the light. And to this realm." She lifted her head and glanced at everyone. _**"**_**He is**_** Caius the Shadow Monarch."**_


End file.
